The Left Hand of Hell
by Lucifer1974
Summary: A story of a man who has been tasked to serve the Dark Lord himself, but not of his own free will. Would Love reviews good or bad
1. Chapter 1

Someone once said "_The Devil's _greatest accomplishment was convincing the world he _didn't exist," _I for one can agree that was the grandest accomplishment to start, but he has stepped it up since then.

My name is Jon and yes I work for the Dark Lord himself, now contrary to belief I am not a worshiper or do I follow him intentionally, no our relationship is on his terms and his terms alone. I became a servant of his following when I decided to test my limits and prove a point that the existence of God was merely a farce that was contrived by man, needless to say I was wrong. When I went through the trouble to renounce the light the darkness swept in, oh I can remember the day as if it was only yesterday.

I had an honest life working as a supervisor at a retail store, didn't make a lot of money but enough to get buy. Lived alone in my apartment a couple of blocks away from the store, my family had passed away a few years back, which probably started me on this quest of disbelief. Didn't have any friends and to be honest didn't want any, I was very content on living a life of solitude. My journey began when I had decided to take a vacation camping out in the middle of nowhere. Staying out in the woods for a few days I sat there pondering my deepest subject, the meaning of life.

I was a strong believer in that eternity was the key to life, if people could grasp that eternity never ended or began then they might start understanding the world the way I saw it. It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I noticed a person sitting across from me staring into the fire, he had a sad look on his face but was content on waiting until I was ready to talk to say a word.

"What are your thoughts on the world?" is all he said

giving him a little chuckle "Really I wouldn't know where to begin." Looking around I felt a little uncomfortable not knowing where he came from.

"Do you have Faith?"

"Faith in what, a God..." shaking my head "I gave up on him a long time ago. What about you?"

"How do you define Faith?"

beginning to stand "Look I really don't know what you want, but I'm not feeling comfortable here."

"I understand, and my apologies that isn't my intention." crossing his leg and laying his hands into his lap. "I just have a few more questions and then I will be on my way."

easing up a little his posture making it a little more comfortable "What do you want from me?"

"Life is a gift, and it is yours for the most part to live how you wish." looking back at the fire. "God loves you, and ask that you only follow his words in return."

thinking to myself great out in the middle of nowhere and a religious zealot finds me "Well tell me this if your God is so loving why then the sacrifices to prove our love?"

"Sacrifices..." he pauses for a second "They are not made for you, but for the one who has been given a chance to return home."

"So I'm just suppose to accept it then?"

"Yes."

"Not good enough, and I'm done with your questions." getting up again I point out into the woods "and you can see yourself out of my camp."

getting up slowly "I'm only able to give you one chance..." as if he was holding back tears. "If God commanded you to return to the flock would you accept."

"How could I return when I don't believe it is even out there." kicking a rock into the flame "If God wanted me to return maybe he should have asked himself."

The man standing there begins to weep, as the ground began to shake I fell to the ground looking around trying to figure out what was happening. I look over to the man screaming for him to hold on, but all he did was stand there as if nothing was happening. I watched in terror as the man began to glow and lift off the ground a bright light emerges from his skin and as if out of nowhere wings come out of his back. As he returns to the ground the Earth stops shaking, I slowly get up and walk over to him.

"God does exist?" is all I can muster out of my mouth.

"Yes, and I wish I could ask again for you to return..." wiping a tear from his face. "the belief in him is derived on Faith, once he has shown the light you can't change your answer."

"What do you mean? I had my reason you can't do this?" as if I was a child all over again I begin to pout "What happens to me now? I can't go back with this knowledge without sharing it?"

"Your life is over." turning me around he points at a limp body on the ground "You my friend are dead."

looking shocked I turn back at him. "What happens to me then?"

"You are a wandering spirit now plagued with existence never knowing the happiness that others share."

I drop to my knees as I watch him ascend into the night sky screaming "Can I find redemption!" over and over, but the angel only watches the sky as if he could not hear my screams. It was then that the darkness began to surround me.

"You have been abandoned..." is all the voice says.

as I look around I can't see anything but dread begins to fill my anxiety. "Who... who are you?"

"I am simply that for which I... am."

"...and what would that be?"

"I am your only salvation..." as I feel a hand rest onto my shoulder I quickly jump. "Do not be afraid..."

"Your joking right..." as I stare at what appears to be a man with a giant smile on his face.

"You have no reason to be scared..." as he moves next to the camp fire. "Just because God has forsaken you doesn't mean you have a free pass to Hell." as he looks back he gives a wink. "but what do you want to do, wander the great plains haunting houses having kids talk to you on Ouija boards. What kind of life is that."

"So what would you be offering, eternal damnation, basking in a fiery pit in Hell tormented by my worst nightmares."

Giving me another smile "You have seen way to much tv haven't you. No it is nothing like that..." pulling out a paper "No, I need you back in the game... so to speak."

"Let me guess I'm to kill people in your name, and listen to that death metal music."

letting out a hearty chuckle, "Oh, my... no it isn't like that either. I rather you not mention me at all. no, no, no here's the deal... I bring you back to life and all you have to do is find certain items that I will instruct you to find when it is time."

"There's gotta be a catch here? maybe I'm too stupid or you are way too vague."

"Let's go with the vague one. I will set you up with a whole new life and all you have to do is procure items that are of interest to me."

"Why me? I don't feel that these are damning things, I just don't understand the catch here."

"The catch is simply this, failure to meet my needs will render our contract null and void and I will have you move in with me. Completion will give you God's grace or shall we say the back door to Heaven's Gate."

"Now you really have me confused, how can you get me into Heaven?"

shaking his head as if talking to a child "All right you know God created man in his image..." rolling his eyes "He also created his angels... last time I checked I was his first. Just because I have been tasked with the sin of man, doesn't mean that he don't like me. If that was true he would blink me out of existence... right."

"So you are saying that God has tasked you to create doubt in man, so that we will love him more."

With a simple shake of his head "Yes."

"So all I have to do is procure these items and that is it?"

"Yep, that is all." giving me another smile.

reluctantly I take the paper, looking over the words I say hesitantly "where do I sign..."

Smiling as he begins to fade away... "you already have..." he points to the paper "That is your new name, and the address of where you live. I will be calling when it is time."

I yell at him "That's it." but when I look up at him he was gone. I sit there for few more minutes pondering my fate, what have I done. I walk over to my limp body and kick the foot, as I kneel down I realize that I guess in order to start a new life the old one could not simply disappear. I reach into the pocket and pull out a chain that was my father's and slide it into my pocket. Well I better get to my new home this should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Picking up the vase out of the trunk I slowly look it over. "This one is a fake." I toss it gingerly to the ground and watch it shatter when it hits. Turning to the delivery boy "I don't really have time for this, I'm on a deadline and this item has a particular interest to the person I'm working for."

"I must admit I'm impressed how could you tell it was a fake? I have been able to fool other curators with… better reputations then you."

I look at him for a second wondering how could I explain that I have been given some kind of dark power that allow me to see the items Lucifer himself has requested. I simply look at him "My reputation may not be well known, but I know what I'm looking for so if you would please I do have a schedule to keep."

"Very well." He slowly turns pulling out another vase that match the one prior, the difference though was my eyes could see a dark glow emitting from the object.

Picking up the vase I go through the dance as if I couldn't see what I actually saw. "Interesting…" I slowly set it back down into its case. "…here is the money." I slide the case down to him and watch him salivate over the bills as he counts his money. I begin looking at the vase and wonder the interest Lucifer has for such items, having procured many odd items all emitting that strange dark glow truly makes no sense. I had thought maybe that I was going to put together a bomb or something, but the pieces make no sense one day it was a fork now today a vase, I even got a watch off another person. Still why should I care he has promised that as long as I complete my task I will be allowed entry back into the kingdom of Heaven. I look back at the delivery boy. "Are we satisfied?"

"Very much so… your employer is a very generous man. I will admit this is more then what was proposed."

"Indeed, my employer finds that when you are over generous, complications seem to disappear. I find this to be a good practice ensuring that even the lowest portion of the deal is well compensated."

"Maybe he has an opening?"

Looking at him with slight disgust I tell myself if he only knew "I'm sorry but at this time there are no job openings, I'm sure though he already has your number so don't worry too much." I shut the case and head for the door.

Once I get to my car I place the item into the trunk and sit in the front seat clearing my thoughts, I turn to see my employer sitting next to me with his usual smile on his face. "I see you got the vase…" as he looks casually in my back seat. "…for some reason I thought it would be… bigger, oh well good news I have the next piece for my collection unfortunately it is a time sensitive item so you must leave right away."

Frustrated at the idea, "You yourself informed me that these items are required to be placed in the tomb immediately after purchase. Do I have at least time to return the vase before I leave?"

Looking at me with his sly smile "Of course you are right, I would hate to think that we would mess up your deal with me. I will relinquish you of your burden, there will be a gentlemen meeting you at the airport. He will return the item to the tomb for you." Pulling out a piece of paper from his vest "This is the address to the place to pick up the next item."

Grabbing the paper "I was always curious if there was somebody else who knew of the location, I have noticed items going missing and new ones placed there…" looking at the paper "You want me to pick up a casket?" Rolling my eyes up to him

"Not so much the casket, but the item inside. I do know however it is not easy to travel with a dead carcass without one so I simplified my request."

"Gee thanks, I will get the item but I must warn you this time. Human laws make it quite difficult to bring a dead person from out of the country. I don't know the item so how am I supposed to justify the return of the body?"

"Not really my problem, I find though you are a rather crafty individual so I'm sure you will figure something out."

Turning the car on, I attempt to ask another question to only find that my passenger had already departed. "Figures…" is all I mumble. Heading to the airport I wonder how the hell I'm going to know this person who will be taking the vase from me. Driving up to the terminal I look at the flight information, realizing the Airline was rated the worst out of all of them I just shrug my shoulders. At least he has the decency to give me business class seats.

Getting out of my car I grab my passport and my small travel bag out of the trunk, in these years of being employed to Lucifer I found that being prepared had its merits. As I shut the trunk I'm startled by a voice that is behind me. "I'm sorry are you Mr. Helfind?"

I turn seeing a man who is average height, wearing casual clothes. "Yes, please call me Jon…. I'm sorry our employer didn't say who I was meeting, your name is…?"

Looking around, as if he was nervous to say his name. "I'm called Bob. Bob Fletcher."

"And what do you do for our Employer, if I may ask?"

"I guess you can say I'm a delivery boy… what about you?"

"I'm the one who finds the items." I turn to open the trunk grabbing the case I hand it over to Bob. "Well Bob it was nice to meet your acquaintance, but I have a plane to catch." Handing him the case "Do you have any questions?"

"Nope I have been to the vault a couple of times. I know what I'm doing, I'm sure our paths will cross again… Jon."

I head towards the terminal relieved that the package was in route to the tomb, wondering to myself how long Bob has actually been in the employment of the Dark one. As I reach the counter I was greeted by the attendant. After checking in I take the long walk to the security checkpoint and wait casually for my turn to get scanned.

It wasn't until the woman behind me bumps into me that I realize that line is moving at a very slow speed. "My apologies." Is all the woman says.

Turning to her "Not a problem, to be honest I think I would have fallen asleep standing here, had you not bumped me." Getting a small laugh from her I look a little more closely to see her beautiful green eyes. "If I may say you have remarkable eyes. My name is Jon."

Seeing a little blush "Thank you, probably the best feature I got from my Dad." As she places her shoes in the tub "I'm Natasha, do you do a lot of traveling you seem to have these security checkpoints down pretty well."

"Unfortunately yes, with my work I tend to do a lot of traveling."

"And what do you do…. Jon."

"I'm a procurer of rare antiquities; I work for Underground Antiques of Tomorrow."

Smiling at my remarks, "What an interesting company name, never heard of them."

"Most people haven't, it is a company that caters mainly to the sinfully rich people."

Catching another smile from her, "Well I will keep that in mind if I ever get that rich."

"I wouldn't recommend them they seem to be a little too proud for me, but hey they pay my bills so I don't mind working for them. So what do you do?"

"I wish I could say that my job is as interesting as yours, but no I work for an auditing company which is a subcontractor to the IRS, we usually handle small business but for some reason I was tasked to handle a company in Europe, how I was picked I have no idea but this should be interesting I have always wanted to travel."

"Europe you say… can I see your ticket." Scanning her ticket I realized that we are going to the same location. "Well, just so happens we are going to the same location. If I could be so bold it would be an honor to escort you, if you would like."

Giving me a slight smile "That would be nice, it would help with my jitters a little."

After getting through the security check point they head to their gate, I ask for her ticket again and approaches the counter. "Excuse me, would it be difficult to get this ticket changed."

The attendant grabs the ticket and quickly scans the manifest. "Where would you like to be moved?"

"Please move her up to Business Class."

"How will you be paying?"

I quickly hand over my credit card, before Natasha has a chance to object. "Don't worry, my company has no problems paying if your company won't."

"No really that is too much." Is all she responds with.

"Like I said it would be my honor." After the ticket has been changed we sit down in a couple of chairs and casually wait for the plane to begin boarding.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Looking at the sheet of paper I shake my head, I then look back at the building sort of dumb founded. Thinking to myself if anything I was expecting a morgue, maybe a Hospital but an apartment didn't cross my mind. I slowly walk up to the entrance trying to peer around the sides thinking maybe this was the wrong address, as I walk up to the door an elderly man is walking out.

"Excuse me, do you speak English?" hoping that he spoke an ounce of English.

The man holds up his hand and shakes it a little. "I speak little."

Well I guess it is true... be careful of what you wish for. "Can you please tell me if this is the right address."

the old man grabs the paper and looks at it very carefully "Ah... yes, yes this address is Ms. Austerer, she live upstairs at the end of hall."

Happy that I possibly found the right address, but confused at where it leads. Lucifer had said there would be a casket and the body would be the mark. I look at the old man "thank you, thank you." the old man gets out of the way and allows me to enter, I slowly walk up the stairs and begin the long walk down the hall.

Seeing the door dread begins to fill my heart hoping that she is just another delivery person that just has the package, wondering how I plan on negotiating the release of the body she might be holding. Probably should have asked if she was married, then thinking deeper I remembered the old man called her Ms, that is not a good sign. Reaching the door I stand there for a second trying to listen inside the room, but no noise escapes the door. I finally get the nerve to knock, taping three times I stand there fixing my jacket and wiping some crumbs off my tie. I continue to listen but do not hear anyone approaching the door, I slowly grab the handle and twist it praying that it is locked the door turns and I hear it open. My conscience tells me to turn and leave maybe meet up with Natasha at the hotel, but my obligation to the contract doesn't allow me too so I place my hand on the door and push watching it swing open.

The room is dark I walk in looking casually around, I notice that there is a stale smell in the air and begin to follow it into the bedroom. I enter the room seeing what appeared to be a person sleeping in the bed. As I slowly approach the image of an elderly woman begins to fill the shape of the person laying restfully until I notice her body hasn't moved since I came in, as I stand there for a moment and allow my eyes to adjust to the room as it becomes clear that the strange black glow emanates from her body I now know I have found the item in question. I gently grab her wrist and check for a pulse, as I feared there wasn't one. Placing her arm back on the bed I begin sifting through her drawers looking for any information on the woman.

A few hours had passed since I first entered the room, and other then learning a great deal about this woman's life I still hadn't located a casket, granted that it wasn't important since the woman was the treasure curious as to why Lucifer would say that there would be one if there wasn't, made me think of the possibility that Lucifer couldn't actually see the objects that he sought that maybe he just knew what they were. Thinking of the vase he said that it was bigger than he thought, but then he couldn't actually see it since it was in its case and in the trunk how did he know what it looked like. Best to put this thought in the back of my head, I really need to concentrate on how the Hell I'm going to get this body back to the U.S.

As I sift through more papers I find a letter about her son, who had died back in the United States while working in a factory a few years ago. tapping the paper an idea pops to mind, I start gathering all the information about the son, after insuring that I had everything referring to his death I fold it up placing it into my pocket.

Going over my alibi one more time I wanted to make sure it was concrete before making any calls, I then pick up the phone calling the Police and within minutes the whole apartment is full of police officers. I watch as they begin sifting through her life keeping an eye out for anything I might have missed.

Not paying attention a detective approaches me and begins talking to me. "And who are you?"

clearing my throat and straightening my back. "Yes I'm Jon Helfind... I'm a procurer of rare items."

looking me over. "And what is a procurer doing in an elderly old woman's house?"

Handing him my card "Well this isn't in my job description, but I work for Michael Austerer her son. He has been working in the states for some time, as far as I know they became rather distant and after he found his fortune thought this would be a good chance to reunite himself with his mother. Since my job requires me to find rare items he thought that I would be able to locate his mother." clearing my throat again I point to my bag. "In my bag you will find two plane tickets one of them being an open ended ticket." thinking to myself how thankful I was that I still had Natasha's ticket for her return flight. I then continue on "this would allow her to make any arrangements she needed if she so wished to visit him, Anyway I was able to locate her to this address and when I knocked the door opened."

"...and you simply just walked in."

"Yes, I stepped in and announced myself to only find a distinct odor that caused me to investigate it further... finding Ms. Austerer dead in her bed."

The detective walks over to my bag opening the out most pocket pulling out the two tickets. As he inspected them he looks back over to me. "Business Class, very impressive... too bad the Airline has a bad reputation."

"Indeed, even though the flight over here was rather enjoyable. I tend to not judge a book by its cover."

As the detective places the tickets back into my bag "So what will you do now, go back and tell him that his mother is dead?"

"Actually I'm sure he would rather have his mother brought back, if it is possible."

"Well if there are no complications in her death I'm sure that could be arranged..." he looks back to the bedroom "...the doctor looks like he is finishing up I will go see what I can find out."

I watch him head for the bedroom, I think to myself things are going to well, I start looking around seeing if there was something I missed. Again the detective startles me. "Did you lose something?"

"No, I was trying to take inventory of the room. Being that I help find rare valuable items I was assessing if there was anything of value here." hoping that he would buy it.

"Do you see anything? of value that is?"

"No, not really more than likely Mr. Austerer will have everything liquidated since it will not be worth having it brought back to the states."

The detective walks over the counter looking at the crucifix on the table. "Do you think he would mind if I took this home to my wife? She likes to collect religious items."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem." I walk over to the counter picking it up and handing it over to him.

"Good, well the doctor said that she died of natural causes fortunately you came when you did. Had you not come it could have been a few weeks before she would have been discovered, and needless to say the smell would have been very disturbing."

"Well if you could point me to the Landlord's house, and let me know where I will need to go to pick up the body I would greatly appreciate it."

after giving me the details I head out of the apartment, and go back to the hotel. Rather exhausted from my travels I look forward to getting a long shower and heading to bed. As I reach the hotel I walk into the lobby to see Natasha sitting at a table enjoying a cup of hot tea. Realizing how much I missed the company of others I decided to try and join her.

As she sees me approach a smile comes onto her face. "Well, it looks like my job is better than yours after all."

"You have no idea. Well unfortunately it looks like my affairs will be wrapped up very soon."

with a gentle sigh "That is a little disappointing to hear. Did you not find what you were looking for?"

"Oh no, I found it..." gesturing for permission to sit. "...Now I just need to make the arrangements to get it back..." reaching into his bag "...and before I forget, here's your ticket for your flight home. I went ahead and left it as an open ended ticket, not knowing when you would be finished with your work. I wanted to make sure your flight home was as comfortable as your flight here."

"That was very generous you know you didn't have too." as she took the ticket and stuck it into her purse.

"I know, well if you don't mind I think I will be retiring for the night. It has been a long day, and I have much to do tomorrow." getting up I push my chair back in. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jon, and thank you again. You have been a God sent, had I not bumped into you I don't think this trip would have been as interesting as its been."

"I'm not sure if I would say God sent but thank you anyway." I begin walking to my room, anticipating the shower I at least had that before my day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tapping the counter I stand there idly waiting for the customs agent to return to their desk, I knew that this venture would probably take a little while to complete, I just wasn't expecting it to take all day. I stare at the clock and laugh to myself, maybe I failed Lucifer's request and this is my Hell to stand here in customs for the rest of my eternity. I correct myself it is best not to give him ideas, you never know what he is capable of doing.

"Excuse me sir." the custom agent says as he approaches his desk. "I understand that you are the trustee hired to handle Ms. Austerer affairs by her son Mr. Michael Austerer... but looking over the transcript we have not been able to locate him back in the states to verify your employment."

Finally is all I think, knowing that something was eventually going to throw a wrench into my plans. "Of course, Mr. Austerer doesn't go by his real name to protect certain aspects of his company. If you need me to contact him for you I would be more than happy to reach him for you." wondering who the Hell I was going to call to play the part.

The customs agent was engrossed in his paperwork just shook his head. "No, no we can waive that for a price... I should say one thousand will cover the cost."

Good thing about working for the Devil, you just don't feel as guilty spending his money as if you were working for the guy upstairs or at least I would hope that it would be a little more difficult. "Dollars?"

"No, no my apologies Euro's."

"Whatever, I will head to the bank then..."Picking up my bag."...or is there an account I can transfer the money too."

"Cash will be fine. If you go up the stairs there is a bank machine there."

"Not sure if you have dealt with this kind of money before, but an ATM machine will not be sufficient. Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Good, I will see you then." Heading for the door the feeling of frustration getting the better of me, it was better that I stay another night then deal with this customs official again today.

Walking up to the taxi stand I casually get into the car and tell the driver to take me to the nearest bank. The drive was short as we pull up to the bank I step out of the cab and take a deep breath and head into the building, all I can think of is that I'm out of the frying pan and right into the fire. Heading to the help desk "Excuse me, can I speak with your foreign affairs representative." Handing her my card, I stand there patiently waiting.

She looks at my card for a second and then types something into her computer. "Ah yes Mr. Helfind, he will be right with you." As she point to a waiting area "if you would please have a seat it will just be a minute."

Sitting down I go through my bag looking for my account information, and then sit back and wait. Noticing the time slowly going buy, the secretary must have noticed my irritation as she approached me.

"I do apologize for the wait, can I offer you something to drink."

"Do you have tea?"

"Yes, I will have it to you right away."

"Thank you." Feeling a little relieved I stand up and walk over to the window, looking at the city I think to myself if I have to wait the next best thing is to at least appreciate the view. Starring across the city I watch as the sun gets closer to setting and the sky slowly turning into a violet color.

"My apologies Mr. Helfind." As a man walks up to me with his hand held out. "If you are ready I will be more than happy to take care of your affairs."

Taking his hand I simply nod. "Of course, I hope you are able to help." Handing him my information "My bank has no affiliation in this area that I'm aware of." We begin to walk to his office.

"I will have to double check, but I believe you may be mistaken." Giving me a smile, I feel a little relieved that things seem to be back on track.

Without a hitch and an hour later the bank manager escorts me down to the vault. Counting the money he looks up to me. "Be it none of my business, but I find it curious that you would need this much cash on hand?"

Grimacing at him "It isn't the usual manner I usually handle our affairs, but the person I'm dealing with specifically requested cash on hand for the transaction."

"I see, must be a new collector?"

Laughing to myself I think if he only knew. "Yes, he really is."

I sign for the cash and we begin to head for the entrance. The manager opening the door for me "Can I call you a cab?"

I stand there for a second "No, I think I will walk." Taking in the evening air I take a deep breath. "The Hotel Grand is just a few blocks away."

"Very good sir, I do recommend though you head straight there you are carrying a lot of money, and I would hate for something to happen to you on the way home." Looking at me with a straight face his smile slowly returning "but of course thank you for your business. Please come again."

Giving him a firm hand shake I take his warning with my response. "Indeed I will keep that under advisement and thank you for your hospitality, I will be sure to praise your bank to my employers."

With a slight nod I begin to walk down the street and enjoy the sites that I come across. The city was magnificent but one thing specific catches my eye which gives me a chance to make a detour. Walking up to the old church I look at how magnificent the structure is, and begin thinking of my life before this one.

Finding it curious I wonder knowing what I know, why I would be so stupid to work for the dark one. Then again I tell myself that it wasn't completely my fault he did happen upon me when I was at my most vulnerable moment. I walk into the church and sit down at the back pew, sitting there quietly I feel the presence of my employer next to me.

"Why oh why, must you torture yourself in this manner. I mean he's not going to accept you through the normal methods, hence we are doing it this way."

"I'm not looking for redemption, if you were wondering." I turn my head towards him "My questions are more like who's right when it comes to religion." I turn back looking at the cross. "Personally though I would love to know, but the only one from that department that gives me any time is you. For some reason you're just not a reliable source to me."

"Oh that hurts." Still smiling, "Fine let me tell you the truth to your awe inspiring question. All of them are right, and all of them are wrong."

"That really doesn't help."

"Let me say it this way then." Sitting up and giving me a straight face. "The bible and all of the stories are exaggerated stories of things that have or have not happened, but it isn't the words that you need to believe in, it is the meaning behind the words that were important." His smile returning to his face, as he sits back "Now through my wisdom, I have influenced many of men to twist the words to fit my needs versus the guy upstairs, and through that manipulation many religions spawned spreading the word but placing doubt in man in believing that an almighty being couldn't be real if he has so many faces." Chuckling at the thought "The funny thing is his message is in all religions… but with different words it confuse the mass, and something that I can't take credit for is your kind made it better by creating many different languages, and through translations have garbled the message even more." Propping his feet up on the pew in front of us he places his hands behind his head enjoying the moment.

"And through man's arrogance, he sees only that he can be right and there lies the conundrum." Shaking my head "what happens when people find enlightenment, and try to correct the meaning?"

Looking at me "One man's voice will drown in a sea of hopelessness, when there is nobody around to hear you call, and there is no sense swimming for the shore when the tide takes you deeper into the sea. Many have tried no one has ever succeeded."

"But people do make it too heaven."

"Not as many as you think. Many men have used the name of God to enforce their beliefs, but they are not serving God but only themselves, which eventually serves me."

"The Angel mentioned Faith…" as I look over to my companion I realize he is gone. "Sorry, must have begun to bore you." I stand up and begin to head for the door, pausing for a second I look back and see that the confessional is open. Thinking to myself what else do I have to lose I turn around and head for it. As I sit down I look around not really knowing what to expect I patiently wait.

As the window slides open I hear the voice on the other side "Yes my child?"

"I'm not sure how this works, I don't follow a specific religion but seek council and thought I would give this a try."

"God's house welcomes all, even ones who are not sure of where their faith lies."

"I'm not sure how I can say this without sounding crazy, but I know more than what a mortal man should know and I have found myself lost on a path that I shouldn't be on."

"God will show you the path, sometimes we have to walk in the dark before we can see the light."

"My question then is what if he has shown the light but left and now the path is dark?"

"My son, God's plan is a mystery even for me…" clearing his throat. "The path maybe dark but he has never left you, your journey will be harder than most but you can find the way. Faith is a path that is not lit, but each step you take… you take confident you will not fall."

"Thank you father, I will try to keep faith in his plan then."

"That is all he can ask for, God bless you my son."

As I watch the window close I get up and head back out the church almost expecting God himself to be standing there ready to smite me for my dealings, but as always nothing but the cool breeze of the night sky blowing against my face that I realize that it would be too easy, as I begin walking back to the hotel I wonder if I might run into Natasha again in the lobby, one can only hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up I almost dread the work ahead, slowly getting out of bed I head to the shower to take care of the morning ritual of prepping oneself for the day. As I'm shaving I notice that I nick my neck quickly I grab the toilet paper stopping the bleeding. It is almost like the day is foretelling me that it is going to be a bad one.

I close the door to my room to be greeted by Natasha waiting down the hall. "Good morning."

Her with a warm smile "Good morning Jon, you have something on your neck."

Grabbing the blood soaked tissue off my neck "Thank you that would have been embarrassing."

Turning with me, we walk onto the elevator. "No problem, so I was driving home last night when I thought I saw you going into a church."

"Yes, that was me." I said still feeling my neck making sure that it wasn't still bleeding.

"Didn't see you as a religious person?"

"Well it is complicated, and I would hate to bore you with the details."

"Enough said then." Giving me her little smile again she places her bag on the floor. "Well it looks like I will be here for another two weeks. The audit is taking longer than expected, plus I have to convert everything to Euro's. Ugh!"

"Well that sounds like a pain, I should be leaving today. That is if customs lets me get through today."

"Really I wouldn't think that it would be that hard."

"Usually it isn't, but this item has a particular value to it." As I finish the doors to the elevator opens and we head to the lobby.

"Would you care to join me for one last breakfast then?"

"Sounds good." We head over to the restaurant and get a table for two.

Ordering a light breakfast we leave room for conversation. "So" clearing my throat, "I was hoping when you get back to the states, you would be willing to look me up."

Blushing a little. "I'm flattered, sure." Handing me a piece of paper I write down my address and phone number. "Being an auditor I don't get a chance to meet new people and you have been absolutely wonderful, completely making this trip worthwhile. You better believe you will be the first person I call when I get back." Giving me another smile.

"I will warn you, my job can be tedious at times. So if I'm not there don't think I've skipped town. I promise to get back to you as soon as I can."

"Fair enough, and I will warn you if you don't get back to me I will have to hunt you down."

As we both smile we hold up our cup of coffee giving each other a silent toast. Well maybe my omen was miss interpreted but then it was still only morning. After a few more laughs we said our goodbyes and head off to our respective destinations.

As I walk down the street I look back to see her stealing a glance as well. Not really sure how to react I give her a smile and continue on, having huge hopes to see her again her glance giving me inspiration I try holding my head up high ready to take on the world. Opening my bag I verify the money is where I left it, hailing a cab I head to the customs office.

On the way I take on the sites a little more as we are passing a funeral home an idea springs to mind. "Can you please pull over I need to go in there for a few minutes."

Walking into the funeral home, the curator greets me "I'm sorry for your loss. How may I be of service."

"Thank you, but the loss was not mine." looking around. "But my friend just recently lost his mother and I'm trying to make arrangements to bring her to him."

"I see, does he live in a nearby town?"

"No, he actually lives in the United States."

"So how can I be of service then?"

"Well, I'm having her shipped but the casket we have right now doesn't meet... how should I say her personality."

"I get it now, and you need a casket that does?"

"Exactly" picking up a brochure "Do you have any in stock that would meet a devout religious person's personality."

A huge smile coming to his face. "Why yes it's in the back." as we walk down the hall "When is she departing?"

"Hopefully today, I have some customs issues at the airport I'm working through. That shouldn't be a problem?"

"No, I don't believe so unless of course the coffin doesn't meet your specification." as they enter the back he sees the coffin as it lay in the dark he waits for the curator to turn on the lights, as the lights turn on a very dark pink with angels on the side and a huge cross imprinted on top of the coffin lay there.

Smiling to myself I simply say "Perfect."

"So you like it?"

"I do, this is exactly what I'm looking for."

"To be honest... I didn't think we would ever sell this one, and for that I will be more than happy to give you a discount."

"No, no please give it to me full price. I wouldn't want the creator of this masterpiece to think that we were short changing him."

"I will be sure to pass your compliment."

"Please do."

Curious on how my employer would react to seeing this I smile to myself. The curator then gestures to the front of the building, "We just have a couple of documents that we need to fill out before you leave. Please if you will come with me." As we walk to his office the curator lifts his hand and shows me a seat, working through the details we begin.

Walking into the customs office I see the man that was helping me, as I step up to his desk I open my bag and pull out a smaller bag placing it on his desk.

"The items you requested."

The man behind the desk simply looks up to me as if irritated by my arrival. "I didn't think you were going to show." looking back at his papers. "Just leave the bag, and have a seat I will be with you when I'm ready."

Looking back I see the uncomfortable chairs "I should warn you, I do have a new casket coming in I hope that isn't an issue."

"What do you plan on doing with the old one?"

"The curator will remove it."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem. As long as the casket meets America's customs laws."

"I didn't see any problems with it, and I have dealt with a lot of items being shipped from overseas."

Looking up at me again "Well the longer you stand here and chat with me, the longer it will take to get to your request. I recommend that you sit and I will be with you shortly." giving me a cruel smile he waves his hands gesturing me to sit.

Reluctantly I stroll over to the chairs and stare at them for a second, I knew I should trust my feelings. Taking my seat I wait for what appears to me as an eternity for the customs official to get to my needs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As I board the plane I look back with the hopes of seeing Natasha one last time, but no avail she was not there. I sit in my seat looking through my suitcase I feel the presence of the Dark one without even looking up I simply say "What now?"

"I didn't think you had it in you, even though I don't really care for the choice of coffin I must admit you did a splendid job… but oh well what I care is that you meet my needs I guess I can't complain too much on how you do it."

Not the reaction I was hoping for but he always had a knack of disappointing. "Here I thought it was more in your taste."

"Not so much… anyway the reason I called is I have something for you… another job you might say."

"You're getting better at finding these items, because this is the second time you are tasking me before I complete the topic on hand."

"As they say… no rest for the Wicked." Giving me his usual smile he simply looks at me.

"Granted I don't mind you keeping me busy, I would like to finish my task before you give me another one… if you don't mind."

"Well good news…" he reaches into his vest pulling a sheet of paper out. "…this task isn't part of our original agreement so there is no time limit on it." Placing the paper on the table face down he slowly taps his finger on it. "I need you to go to the Smithsonian, and find some information on these names?" he slides the paper towards me.

Lifting the paper up I scan the names. "Why would the Smithsonian have these specific names on file?"

"Well there is a particular book you need to find called the Codec Gigas. There you will find the information you seek."

"So why have I been tasked to do this, why not get Bob to do it… it seems to be a rather simple task?"

"Well the book isn't easily accessed, and you seem to be good at getting people to help you. Bob on the other hand is good at picking things up, hence that is what I have him doing most of the time."

"Whatever, so I have time to deliver this back to the vault before I start this task?"

"Yes… by the way enjoy the flight."

"What does that mean?" As I look over I realize that my employer has once again departed. Not thinking twice I sit back and look over the names wondering what importance they could be to the Devil, the names seemed simple enough nothing that seemed relevant. I sit back putting my thoughts back into my head I rest thinking about Natasha and wondering if she was thinking of me the same way I thought of her, and before I knew it I was asleep.

Waking up I feel the plane shutter, and barrel down out of control. Not fully awake I wonder if I'm still dreaming or if this is really happening. I grab onto the arm rest and grip it with all my strength. I think to myself if this was a dream it was the realist dream I had ever experienced, my mind then begins to wander wait a minute I have already died once can I die again? The thought lingers as the plane begins to level out, and the pilot comes over the intercom reassuring us that everything was alright. I sit up straightening my back I look around and see the terror in everyone's eyes, wondering if they prayed or if they simply just accepted their fate.

The feeling of the Dark one returns "Wow that was intense…"

"Really was that necessary?"

"Oh don't worry your fine, besides if I wanted you dead I would just snap my fingers…"

"Reassuring." Thinking to myself then what was that all about.

"I just wanted to test something, and it just so happened your here on the same flight." Giving me his usual smile he sat there like a child on a rollercoaster. "Anyway, that is all I wanted to see, catch you later."

"What do you mean that is all you wanted?" As I go to grab him he disappears before my eyes. I slowly turn back toward the window and look out to the night sky wishing the flight would be over. Hitting the light I wait for the stewardess to approach I order a couple of rounds and offer to buy a round for everyone on the flight, thinking it's the least I can do for my bosses medaling.

The rest of the flight is uneventful, just as he predicted. I walk down to baggage claim to see Bob waiting at the front desk giving me a solemn look he gestures to the attendant. "Mr. Helfind can you please tell this person that it is ok for me to receive the item in question."

"Sure Bob…" I look at the attendant "…Where do I need to sign?" pulling the receipt from my bag I hand it over to the attendant.

"Everything seems to be in order, the coffin will be down in a minute customs still needs to release it to us."

"Sounds good…" picking up my bag "I assume our employer would like me to get started on my next assignment if you are here?"

"Yes, I will take care of the rest of the arrangements."

I nod at him and exit the room walking to the car port I find my car where I left it throwing my bags into the trunk I get into the car, pulling out the GPS I set a course to the Museum. Probably would have been faster to fly down, but after my last experience I don't think I will be flying unless I really have to.

The drive takes longer than expected, of course stopping every once in awhile to enjoy the scenery could have that effect. Pulling into the parking lot I take the long walk to the museum enjoying the peaceful day it would seem to be, to only arrive to my destination I dread what my next task could bring.

Walking through the doors I see a tour starting and I wait idly for it to go by. I see a gentleman in a suit and decide to approach him, pulling out my card handing it to the man I ask. "Excuse me? I was curious if I could speak with a manager or someone in charge? I'm looking for someone regarding the Codec Gigas?"

"Yes, sir if you would mind waiting here I will be right back." He quickly steps into an office. I watch as he makes a phone call, he then steps out and quickly heads down the hall.

As he returns he is accompanied by an older gentleman with a funny mustache. "I'm Professor Wright, are you the person looking for the Devil's Bible?"

I laugh to myself, now it makes sense. "If you are referring to the Codec Gigas as the Devil's Bible, than yes I am?"

"For somebody who seems to be well informed, you don't seem to be well informed about anything at all." As he gives me a little smile and a pat on the back, he begins ushering me down the hallway.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?"

"Well my boy, the Codec Gigas is here… to be put more precisely it arrived just over an hour ago. So how you could know that it was here is beyond me, but the interesting thing is you have no idea what it is tells me even less about you." He gestures me into an office. "Now, your card here says that you a procurer of rare items. Books must not be your specialty."

Feeling rather embarrassed I play along. "You are right about that. Now how my employer received the information is beyond me. He just asked me to retrieve some information from the book."

"This makes me even more curious who prey tells is your employer?"

"That I cannot say, I'm paid good money not to release that information."

"I see…" sitting on the edge of a desk he holds up his hands as if resigning to the chase. "So let me ask you are here to retrieve information on a book you know nothing about?"

"Yes…" I pull out the paper and begin to unfold it as I hand it to him.

His eyes light up, as he grabs the paper he takes sniff of it as he holds it up. "Weird a slight sent of Sulfur…" He then takes a quick glance at the words. "Your employer on the other hand is a very informative person… these are names of Patron Saints from long ago, granted the Gigas does have these names in them I believe that section only has their burial sites in it, but no other information."

"That should suffice… if you don't mind when you first addressed the Codex Gigas you referred to it as the Devil's Bible, what did you mean by that?"

"Well the story goes that a monk named Herman got into some trouble instead of receiving the usual punishment he chose to write the Codec Gigas in one night… now if you have never seen the book you would be surprised of the size and the style of penmanship would indicate that it would be impossible for one man to transcribe all the information in one night… so as the story goes he made a deal with the Devil and he wrote it for him." Straightening his back "Of course that's preposterous, even though it has been proven that the book is written by one person, it is doubtful that he did it in one night, probably over a period time. Anyway inside the Bible is a depiction of the Devil himself which is where it received its dark name." He looks at the paper again. "But anyway let me get you this information and send you on the way."

I stand up and gesture with a shake of my hand "Thank…"

"…Don't thank me yet son. I'm not sure what business you have gotten yourself in, but I have feeling that you are headed down the wrong path." With a disturbed look on his face he leaves the room.

A few hours pass when Professor Wright returns. Handing me the slip of paper I originally gave him, he simply gestures for the door.

"Again I would like to thank you, for your hospitality."

"Really it was no troubles just promise me you will use this information properly."

"I always do." I give him a smile and head out the door. Walking out of the museum I realize that it's later than I thought the cold air had blown through I begin heading towards the car, when I see the smile at the bottom of the steps. "Really do you have nothing better to do?"

"Not at the moment. Did you get the information I asked for?"

"Yes…" I pull out the paper and hand it to him.

"Good" his eyes get bigger as he reads over the paper.

"So is the story true about the Devil's Bible?"

"What… no, no, no he did ask though, but he didn't have anything to offer me."

"So his soul wasn't worth enough to you?"

"Really do you think all I want is people souls, you really haven't been paying attention to me very well have you." He folds up the paper and hands it back. "Now stop worrying about little things like that, I need you to go to these places and find the items and bring them back to the tomb…"

"Do I need to get one bring it back, or do you want me to get all of the items and then bring them back?"

"Surprise me."

I mumble under my breath "Whatever" and begin to walk away not bothering to see if he was done with me I decide I just want to get to my car and go home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sitting at my desk I look over the paper with the Patron Saints plotting my course on a map, frustrated at the idea that it would take me all over Europe the last thing I really wanted to do was fly some more. I study the map trying to figure the best path I stare intently with no hope or guidance from below.

It wasn't until I heard the knock on my door that I realized I must have dozed off. I get up and walk to the door realizing that I really wasn't expecting any company tonight. I open the door to see Bob standing there just waiting patiently.

"How can I help you Bob?"

"Well Jon I just wanted to let you know that the package has been delivered."

"Thank you Bob… would you like to come in?"

As if excited by the idea he wasted no time coming through the door.

"Tell me Bob, how do you like your arrangements with the boss?"

"Honestly I don't, but as I would assume with you we have no choice to complete the task."

"Very true Bob, if you don't mind me asking… what's in this for you?"

"I made a foolish deal that cost me eternal damnation."

"Elaborate if you don't mind?"

"I was in charge of a multi-million dollar company, but it wasn't enough for me I wanted more. That is when he came to me, promising me more power than I could handle he held true to his bargain… six months, six days, and probably six hours later my partners betrayed me and had me killed." Shaking his head he sat down putting his face into his hands. "Of course they made it look like an accident…" tears started to welt up in his eyes. "…I would have accepted my fate had I been the only one in the car, but my wife and four year old daughter was in the car with me."

I quickly grab a glass and pour him a drink handing it to him he gestures a smile. All I can muster is a simple "I'm so sorry. Did they not make it?"

"That's the thing I don't know…" taking a swig "he took me away before I could see, and forbade me to find them. He swore that bad things would happen if I looked into my other life." Sitting there calmly he looks up at me. "What about you?"

"My story is in no way as upsetting as yours, I truly was a fool that made poor choices."

He holds up his drink "Well cheers to poor choices that really ruin the lives we used to have."

"Can't argue with you on that one I'll join you on that toast" I hold my cup with his and sit back taking in the silence. I get up and head back to my desk looking at the map hoping the little break would refresh my mind.

"What are you working on?" as Bob gets up he joins me at the desk.

"I have some more errands to run and I'm just trying to find the best path to complete it."

"You know it's kind of funny but looking at the dots it kind of looks like an inverted pentagram."

I stop for a second taking another look and seeing what he saw. I quickly get my ruler and draw the lines, and without a doubt it did create what Bob had seen. "That is crazy these were all Patron Saints why would they cast such a symbol."

"Maybe they didn't realize they were doing it."

"I can't believe that, there is more to this than what we can see."

From nowhere "Goodnight Bob, time for you to go home." As the Dark lord came around the corner.

"Goodnight Mr. Helfind I will see you later." Bob quickly grabs his coat and heads for the door, slamming it behind him.

"Well aren't we the smart ones?" as he walks up to the desk looking at the map, his smile nowhere to be found.

"What is going on?" I stand my ground.

"Are you trying to change the parameters of our arrangement, Mr. Helfind?"

"Don't change the subject."

"You will not question my orders, you will find the items in question or I will find someone who will. By denying me you are accepting me remember that." His grin slowly returning to his face he stands away from the desk looking at me with a smug look of victory.

"Of course not, I will find your items I just don't understand what is going on here that is all."

"It is not for you to question, just go get the items and return them to the tomb."

"It will take some time I have to make arrangements to go to each country."

"Take the time you need, but don't make me wait to long." He slowly walks back the way he came in. "Just look at the bright side we are closer to your redemption, you should be thanking me not questioning me."

I follow him around the corner and like always he was gone. Things do seem to spiraling out of control, and something is amiss for some reason I just can't seem to figure it out. It dawns on me that Professor Wright could be useful he seemed keen on the idea that I was in some kind of trouble I decide to hit the sack and try to get an early start tomorrow maybe he can help.

I walk through the Museum doors to see another man in a suit standing by the main office. Walking up to him I gesture "I don't have an appointment but if you could please notify Professor Wright that Mr. Helfind is here to see him, I would greatly appreciate it."

The man simply nodded and went down the hallway, only to return a few minutes later. "He said if you wouldn't mind waiting in his office he would be with you shortly."

"Thank you, I know the way." I walk down the hallway finding his office I go ahead and unravel my map and prepare for my presentation, I then notice his book shelf and start reviewing the books he kept, it wasn't until I hear him clear his throat that I realize that he had returned.

"Mr. Helfind was it?" he simply says standing in front of his door.

"Yes, I need some insight that you seem to have an intuitive for." I walk over to the map on the table. "I went ahead and plotted out the markers of all the Patron Saints that you gave me, and I found something curious." I begin to connect them revealing the Pentagram that Bob had seen.

Standing there mesmerized he puts his hand under his chin as if studying the blue prints to the secret of life, he then mutters a couple of unintelligible words then looks at me. "Interesting theory, but you do know these were Saints… why would the church try to do something as silly as this?"

"That is my question as well I just happened across the design and found it to be rather bothering. You seemed to be the most knowledgeable on Codec Gigas so I decided to try and consult you."

"Well I find it disturbing but at the same time… You know this could be the seal of Judgment Day…"

"What do you mean the end of the world stuff?"

"Yes, When Lucifer was confined to the Earth God placed a great seal on the ground which closed the Gates of Hell never allowing him the power to destroy what God loved most which was man." He walked over to his cupboard pulling out a bottle of Scotch and two glasses, pouring one for himself he hands me the other. "Quite possibly this could be the great seal."

"What would the Patron Saints burial be then? According to scripture that would have happened a long time before these people had died."

"I could only surmise that it would be a lock on top of another lock." Finishing his drink he pours himself another. "Also in the Codec it mentions a net that covers the Earth trapping the Dark Lord in the womb of the planet. This however is all inconclusive because no other book mentions any of this. Fortunately this is all speculation just imagine if this was real."

"Indeed." I sit back thinking to myself if he really knew. "Does the Codec mention anything about a back door into the Kingdom of Heaven?"

"Not that I'm aware of…" he stands and walks over to his desk pulling out a notepad "…Why do you ask?"

"Just something that was brought to my attention awhile back and it seemed to fit this subject is all."

"Well let me look into it, I haven't read the whole thing. You know there is no quick reference to this book it will take me time to research it."

"If you could that would be great." I walk over placing a cell phone in his hand. "Here's my spare cell, use this to call me whenever you find something."

"I don't need your phone I do have my own."

"I have to leave the country soon, in case that happens this phone can reach me. It has all of my international numbers listed in it."

"Oh I see, makes sense I guess."

I begin to walk to the door. "Thank you again. It would seem that coming here is the best thing that could have happened to me."

Giving me a quizzical look he just sat there watching me leave. As I head out of the building I half expected the boss to be sitting there waiting on me again but to no avail he was not. I take the Metro link to the Airport coming to the conclusion it was time to get this job finished.

The airport was it usual hustle of people lost in the realm which they called life. I make arrangements to the first location in the hopes that what I was about to do wouldn't bring the end to this chaos. I ensured that I packed light not sure what to expect once I got there I wanted to be ready to go on whim. After getting my ticket I head to the terminal ready to start this journey into the unknown.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Well at least this flight was uneventful is all I think when I get off of the plane, I head down to the terminal to my next connection when I realize that there is someone calling my name.

"JON!" I turn around to see Natasha running up to me grabbing on to me and holding me tightly. "I have been calling you for two terminals you really can be deaf sometimes can't you?"

Astonished to see her it hadn't dawned on me that I was flying into the same airport that she was at. "I'm sorry, you were the last person I thought I would be running into… but don't get me wrong I'm really happy to see you to." Enjoying the embrace for a second she finally let's goes. "So am I to assume that you were able to get your work done then."

"Yes just finished last night and decided to head on home, I think I'm going to take a nice long vacation when I get back." She gives me a questionable look. "So don't tell me you have been here the whole time avoiding me?"

"No, no actually I'm just getting back here. I'm actually in route to my next connection."

"Where you going too now? Let me guess some resort or some exotic beach?"

"I wish… no I have a bunch of locations I have to go I'm looking for something specific and not sure which one of these locations will have what I'm looking for."

"Looking for some company?"

Enthralled at the idea "Don't you have to get back to States?"

"I can just call them when we get to our next location and hopefully I can fax them all the information they need." With a huge smile on her face it would appear that she wouldn't take no, but of course that didn't bother me one bit.

"Then grab your bag, and let's get you a ticket."

"Really!" Her eyes opened more wide than ever, I would have hated to see her reaction if I said no.

"Really, let's go."

We begin to head down the walkway to the next gate. "What about my suitcase?"

"Don't worry I'll buy you some new ones."

"This is almost a dream come true."

"You are not kidding." Happy at the idea of her joining me on this adventure, things couldn't get any better. We walk up to the counter I motion to the stewardess "I have a change of plans I need to buy another ticket for my companion."

"I don't understand, how did she get to the terminal if she doesn't have a ticket?"

"She was supposed to get on another flight, but a change of plans and she decided to join me instead."

"Ok that makes sense, shouldn't be a problem there are plenty of open seats on this flight. How will you be paying?"

I hand her my credit card when Natasha tries to interrupt. "No, you are doing too much."

"Imagine a vacation were everything is taken care of, and you will understand how happy you made me feel when you decided to join me on this quest. I have plenty of money so do not worry about anything and enjoy yourself."

She takes her hand back and smiles. I think to myself how wonderful Natasha made me feel, I don't think I have ever felt this towards anyone. It was a feeling that I couldn't let go, and I wanted this to be an experience that she never forgot. We get on the plane and sat back I stare intently into her eyes, enjoying her touch as she holds on to my hand all I can think is Heaven can wait this is something I want to last.

We land at our first destination walking out of the terminal we quickly head to the entrance to catch a cab so we can get settled. Almost to the taxi stand Natasha turns to me. "Can I go to the ladies room first, I'm not going to lie I've been holding it for a little while?"

Turning and smiling "Go ahead I will have a cab waiting." I watch her run back into the airport quickly turning to hail a cab when all of the sudden a women come barreling into me.

"My apologies…" she says as she wipes herself off.

"…and I thought I was in a hurry." I laugh to myself fixing my jacket.

She looks at me for a second then quickly fixes herself. "Hello I'm Christina Arella, you look familiar do I know you?"

"Not that I'm aware of…" I reach down picking up her bag handing it to her. "Go ahead and take this cab. I'm still waiting on my friend."

Still looking at me she takes her bag slowly getting into the cab she nods gently "thank you." Shutting the door I watch as the cab drove off, it wasn't until I felt her hand rest on my shoulder that I realized Natasha was back from the restroom.

"I thought you were going to get us a cab?"

Standing there thinking about the weird meeting I shook my head "Yeah I'm sorry, just ran into a woman and I gave it to her since I wasn't sure when you were getting back."

"Oh, ok." She turns waiving the next cab as the vehicle pulls up and I open the door we both get in. "Where would you like to go first?"

"We hit the hotel first get settled and then I take you shopping."

With a smile on her face "Sounds good to me."

I motion the cab to take us to the nicest hotel in the city we sit back and enjoy the ride in silence taking in the sites on the way.

After checking into the hotel and spending a small fortune at the mall I sit back in the chair watching Natasha sift through her new things. I pour a small drink and take a deep breath. "If you will excuse me my dear I have to run a couple of errands."

She looks up with pouting eyes "Can't I go with you?"

Shaking my head "I wish you could. No the things I have to do are not that exciting but I promise I won't be long."

"Ok." Is all she says as she gets up and starts taking her new items to the room.

Watching her go into the room I set my glass down on the counter and make my way to the door. Heading down the hallway I hoped that she would just pull me back into the room, but then how would I explain to the Dark One that excuse. As the elevator doors open I see my master standing there with his usual smile.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one smiling today." He says with his arms wide open.

"It's not what you think."

"What do you think, I think it is?"

"Funny, no she is just along for the ride she will not impede my task at hand."

"I don't really care if the Bitch goes with you, just as long as you get me my dues. So how does she feel about your employer? Since the Bitch is along for a ride on my dime."

"Really could you please call her something else?"

"How about Cunt, Whore, Slut, Hooker, Harlet…"

"How about just Natasha, I would be fine with that?"

"No, I like Jezebel…" Looking into the air not really staring at anything he turns his attention back at me. "Yes, Jezebel sounds perfect."

"Whatever, like I said she will not be a hindrance."

"As I said I don't really care if she comes along. If you succeed in your task I get what I want, and you get what you want. If you fail in your task I get what I want…" winking at me "So either way it's a win, win scenario for me. So keep your Jezebel with you if it keeps your mind on the prize."

"I'll take it under advisement." I stand in the corner of the elevator just wishing he would do his normal disappearing act.

"This task is going to be a little different than usual." Changing the subject without a moment's notice to quite possibly the real reason he is visiting me.

"How so?" taking interest now into his words.

"I have no idea what you are looking for… to include I'm not even sure if your usual methods of detection are going to work at these locations."

All I can think to myself is "Great" stepping up to him. "So if it doesn't glow, and you have no idea what it is then how the hell am I supposed to know what to grab?"

"Good questions." Giving me another wink "You might actually have to investigate the area and do your job… for once."

I turn my head and grimace at his contempt to turn back to find him gone once again. I pound my head into the side of the elevator, hard enough to thud but not hard enough to leave a mark.

Stepping out of the elevator I turn around but decide that maybe I would get Natasha on the next job. It might be better to see what I'm into before I look like a complete idiot in front of the person that I hold so much passion for.

I continue out the lobby waiving down the first taxi that drives by, I then begin to head to the church to visit my first Patron Saint.

Pulling up to the church I look around, so far nothing that would indicate any real importance, I decide to head into the main entrance. Looking around nothing standing out I see a young priest standing by the holy water. "Excuse me father?"

"Yes, my son how can I be of service?"

"I'm a researcher student out of the US and I was looking up some of the burial sites of some of the Patron Saints which led me to this place. Could you point me in the direction of his burial site?"

"Of course." He gesture to the back of the church "If you head down the hall on the left, stop at the last door. Back there you will find his burial site."

I thank him and immediately head for the door. Upon opening the door I hold my breath not really knowing what to expect, walking through the door I see a small burial site with a large crypt in the center. As I approach I look around ensuring that I was alone I enter the crypt that bore the Patron Saints name and descend down a spiral stairway leading me to the unknown.

Using my flashlight I look around not seeing anything that would stand out, I dread the idea that the Dark One might have been right. I look at the casket frustrated at the idea when I notice something emanating from his tomb. Not quite like the usual shimmer but definitely a shimmer of some sort I quickly try to open the cover to see the shimmer still emanating from the coffin inside, shuttering at the idea I open the casket as quickly as I can to discover a small cross wrapped around the Saints neck, giving off the shimmer that had till this point eluded me. I quickly snap it up to only jump from the sound that came from behind me.

"What do you think you are doing?" is all the female's voice says.

I slowly turn around sliding the necklace with the cross on it into my pocket. "My apologies, I don't know what I was thinking." As my eyes begin to focus I realize that I recognize this person. "You, you're the one who ran into me at the airport… Christina wasn't it?"

"Yes, Mr. Helfind... but you are changing the subject, what do you think you are doing desecrating this grave?"

"Like I said I'm not sure what came over me, I thought I saw something and my curiosity got the better of me… wait a second I never told you my name…" before I can finish my sentence I see a foot flying into my face as I'm knocked back and quickly begin to lose conscience I watch her walk towards me "who are you…" before I know it I pass out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up to a splitting headache was not an ideal moment, but the ice cold bucket of water that was splashed into my face just exasperated the already bad day that I was beginning to have. "I'm awake!" is all could say realizing that my hands were tied behind my back and I was tied to a chair made the day complete. The girl Christina pulled a chair in front of me and sat down looking at me, with all things consider her red hair and green eyes made her a stunning sight even though she had a hell of a round house kick.

"How are you feeling?" is all she said.

"Well let me think about it… oh that's right you kicked me in the face! How should I be feeling?" I said with an annoyance.

"Sorry couldn't take a chance that you would resist."

"I know maybe you should have tried. Excuse me sir could you please come this way I need to have a word with you?"

"Didn't think you would come?" She stood up walking away from me her back turned towards me, I try to rustle with the ropes but they seemed rather secure. "My employer has been following your work for some time and thinks that you might do something foolish."

"Who's your employer…? Chuck Norris?"

"You can stop with the sarcasm." As she turns back towards me giving me a grimacing look.

"Why don't we do this… untie me… let me go… and we will call it even?"

"Not until I'm satisfied." She folds her arms together in front of her.

"So let me ask again who's your employer?" with a more serious tone.

"Don't forget you are the one tied up, I'm the one asking the questions."

"What do you want to know then?"

"How did you know what item to grab from the grave?"

Realizing as well informed as she is, she is not aware of all the facts to my situation. "Lucky guess really, I work for an expensive collector and he task me with items of want."

"We know what company you work for Mr. Jon Helfind. That particular item is important to that site and for reason I don't wish to explain cannot leave its premises."

"Once again sorry didn't know. Now can you let me go, I promise I won't go back?"

"Not good enough." Seeming frustrated over the situation she grabs a book on the counter and leaves the room.

Sitting there I begin to ponder my fate, what am I going to do now. Kind of hoping the boss would show up thinking he might help me when all of the sudden something better gets my attention. I look in the window to see Natasha jimmying the window open, as she crawls through she gives me a smile. "I thought you said your job was boring?"

"Usually is." Giving her the smile back, I watch as she sneaks over and begins to untie the ropes on my back. "How did you find me?"

"I followed you dummy." Releasing me from my bondage "Didn't really have anything better to do anyway."

"Well just so happens I was going to come back and get you, glad I didn't." We quickly head back the way she came in "Are we still at the church?"

"What… yes, why?" seeming frustrated at the question.

"I still need to get the item." As we exit the church I get my bearings seeing the grave site I quickly point in the direction and move.

"We really don't have time for this she could be back at any moment." As she followed me down into the crypt.

"If I don't get it now, probably will never be able to get too it again." I see the coffin and quickly open the casket finding the cross I look at it for a second ensuring the shimmer was still there, I watch it illuminate for a second with the strange glow from before and throw it into my pocket. "Got it lets get out of here."

We quickly head out of the crypt and run across the street I look back to ensure no one was following, I hail a cab and we both get in. "Take us to the Hotel Riu Palace Tenerife quickly please." The cab driver waste no time and quickly gets us to our destination. Getting out of the cab we head to our room and hit the bathroom to freshen up.

"So what's so important about that necklace you stole… are you a grave robber or something?"

"Let's set the story straight yes I stole this item, and no stealing is not a practice of mine." Placing the towel on the back of my head feeling a slight knot forming on the back of my skull I try to think of a good excuse as to why I would be stealing an item from a church making me sound like the good guy. "Apparently this guy stole it from the family a long time ago, I'm just reacquiring it for them using manners that aren't normally practical."

"So you are telling me a Patron Saint is actually not much of a Saint at all?"

"What… no… How…" caught in a lie, this is going to be fun "What do you mean, you knew who he was?"

"I can read… the sign above the crypt said here rest the Patron Saint. Plus his burial robes were contemporary to a Catholic Priest of that era."

"Alright you caught me." Can I dig the hole any deeper? "Somebody back home is paying a lot of money to collect very unique items at whatever cost." Not giving the appearance she bought it. "He was very adamant about it, I swear."

"So who's the chick?" with the subject change I feel a little more relaxed.

"That is a interesting question, she was the girl I bumped into at the airport." Looking into the freezer for some ice so I can make a fresh drink to take away the headache I was still having. "She somehow knows me, and what I do. I on the other hand only know her name, and that she knows how to kick." Grabbing my jaw again I move it around still feeling the soreness from our last encounter.

"So what now?" as she looks at me with an excited expression as if she had a good time today.

"Well…" I grab my bag and sift through the contents finding my map "…now that we have this item we need to head to the next location…" I watch her get up standing next to me she looks at the map with me. "I have no idea at what extent her employer will stop me from acquiring this stuff so we should probably change our pattern in the offset chance she knows where we are going next."

"So I guess going to the theater is out then?"

"Maybe next time right now I just want to get from here as we can."

Quickly we packed up our things and head out of the room. "Why don't you go ahead I want to double check and make sure we didn't forget anything?"

"Oh ok" she takes her bag and heads for the elevator. I watch as the door shut and I head back into the room.

"So I guess you don't want me to meet your Jezebel?" he says casually from the chair in the living room.

"Some things are better left unsaid." I walk into the room sitting down on the adjacent couch. "So who was that person Christina anyway?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The girl at the church who roundhouse kicked me in the face a little while ago, don't tell me you didn't see it?"

"Do you think I really pay attention to every little detail that is your life?" Sitting up he leans towards me. "Curious though, I would have wanted to see that."

"Oh I'm sure you would have loved it. Well apparently we aren't the only players playing your little game."

"What prey tell do you mean."

"Well this Christina was very intent on me not retrieving the item."

"But you did get it right?"

"Yes I got it, but that is not the point. She seemed to know more about me than she really should."

"Well it would make sense you do know I'm not the only angel on the playing field? It could have been any number of my brethren trying to alter my plans."

"This would have been good information from the beginning, you would think." Getting up I walk towards the door. "Any chance you can find out who it is that is trying to stop you, and what I need to do stop them."

"Not really, even though I like you I really could care less if you succeed or fail. I will just find another person to fill your shoes in any case." He says with his smile larger than usual.

I shake my head and walk out the door shutting it I whisper to myself. "I guess I should expect nothing less from the Prince of Lies." I walk into the elevator and enjoy the silence as I contemplate my situation.

Finding Natasha in the lobby sitting sipping a cup of tea and reading a book she seemed so peaceful. I sit next to her and let out a huge sigh. "Sorry it took so long had to make a call to the boss."

"You got the necklace, why the long face." She said with a little smile.

"I tried to inform him about that person, but he acted as though it was not a bother to be concerned with."

"Well then stop worrying about it and let's get going."

I shrug my shoulders and walk over to the counter checking us out I walk back where Natasha is sitting and grab my bags "Shall we?" I watch as she gets up and I escort her in silence to the front. I see a cab and call it over to us getting in I look at the driver "take us to the airport." The car pulls out and I look over my shoulder not seeing anything but half expected Christina to be standing there with her grimacing look.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Flying into another airport I found myself growing tired of this game. I look over to Natasha to see her as cheerful as usual was the only consultation to this long nightmare. I gently grab her arm "Promise we will get a hotel and actually stay there for few days this time. There are three sites we need to visit in this area so if anything we will just rent a car and take our time this round."

She gently pats my arm back. "Sounds good to me, first thing I'm going to do is get a nice shower in."

I smile at the idea. "Here let me get your bags." We walk down to the baggage claim finding our bags we head to the nearest hotel.

Walking in the main lobby I scan the area looking to see if that girl was around. To no avail she wasn't relieved we get to the counter and check in.

I hear Natasha in the bathroom looking for the shampoo and conditioner I yell to her. "I'm going to get some food, anything special you would like?"

"Nothing spicy please, if you want you can just get a pizza. Something simple like that would be great." She yells through the door.

"I'll be back in a little while." I walk out the door and head for the lobby. I walk up to the desk waiting for the attendant to return I look out the window enjoying the view.

"Can I help you, sir?" out of nowhere.

"Yes, is there any restaurants nearby that have some simple food I can order?"

"Hold on while I get you the menus." He reaches under the counter pulling out a variety of pamphlets handing them over to me.

"Thank you." I walk over to the lobby and find a chair and begin to sort through them.

"I'm not going to ask how you escaped out of those ropes."

I look up to see Christina standing next to me. Quickly I stand up "You're not going to kick me are you."

"No, please have a seat." She motions to the chair and sits in the chair next mine. "I might have been too aggressive last time and I would like to make amends."

I sit back down "Maybe just a tad." I set the menus down. "Hold that thought." I quickly get up again and walk over to the counter. "Excuse me…"

"Yes?" the man behind the desk answers.

"If you could please order a pizza for me and have it delivered to my room I would greatly appreciate it." Handing the man a hundred dollar bill "Please keep the change."

"Of course sir." He quickly heads to the back of the room. I in turn return to my unexpected guest. "My apologies… you were saying something about being too aggressive."

"Yes…" clearing her throat. "…as I was saying I would like to start over and try again discussing the problem at hand."

"You mean me stealing items from sacred burial sites?"

"To be blunt yes." She says with as much conviction.

"Sorry I can't really stop, I have a buyer who really wants these items and wants nothing more than to have them at any cost."

"What if we compromise, I can get you the same items but at the same time leave the real ones where they belong."

"Doesn't work like that my dear. I'm not paid good money to find duplicate items."

"You know I had to try?"

"Indeed, will I be running into you everywhere I go?"

"Unless of course. I stop you from taking the items when I next see you."

"Who do you work for?"

"I should ask you the same question?" crossing her arms she sits back into her chair.

"I thought you knew."

"I know what company you work for, but I do not who you represent."

"Well this hasn't been fun." Getting up I start walking away.

"All I can say is that you are going about things the wrong way." She says as she watches me walking away.

"You have no idea… but then it wasn't my choosing on what I'm doing in the first place."

As the elevator starts to close I hear her one more time. "Everyone has a choice!"

I walk back to the room to find Natasha already dressed from her shower. "Where's the food?" she says as she is bent over tying her shoes.

"Food will be here in a little while. You will never guess who I ran into downstairs."

She sits up crossing her arms "Don't tell me that Bitch found us here?"

"Yep, I'm beginning to appreciate her resilience, but getting frustrated at her persistence." I say grabbing a chair.

"So is she going to come up here and tie you up again." Giving me a little smile "or was that your idea?"

"No…" giving her a twisted look "…in my defense she kicked me and knocked me out then tied me up."

"You say." She gets up and walks back into the bedroom in a few minutes she walked back in handing me a note. "Some guy named Bob called told me to tell you that he would be here tomorrow to help with your problem."

"How…" assuming that his employer had something to do with it "…well that's good news right?"

"I don't know who this Bob is?"

"He works for the company, don't know to much more about him."

"Also there was a missed phone call on your cell phone from… you?"

Grabbing my phone a sense of excitement came over me "That has to be the Professor." Calling the number back I wait patiently for him to answer.

"Professor?" giving me a curious look she follows me into the bedroom.

As the phone goes to voicemail I leave a quick message. Hanging up the phone I sit down on the edge of the bed. "Damn, why didn't I keep my phone on me?"

"Because you left it on the counter when you went to get some food." Giving me another smile she sits next to me resting her head on my shoulder. "So who is this Professor?"

"A man I met at the Smithsonian. He was looking in a book for me regarding certain aspects of the items I'm looking for" getting up I walk over to the window "I feel that there is something going on that is beyond my comprehension and I'm trying to get to the bottom of it."

"Like what? All you did was take some stupid necklace" leaning back on the bed "how could that be beyond your comprehension?"

"I wish I could go into details with you, but there is something bigger than both you and me. I just want to make sure that I don't do something really stupid is all."

"Sound advice." It was then that somebody knocked at the door. "We will dwell on this more, but first let's eat." Getting up she gives me her usual smile and skips to the other room.

"Make sure it is the bellhop before you open the door." Not really sure what Christina would actually do to try and stop me I didn't want to take any chances.

"Really you are starting to get paranoid." Opening the door she sees the bellhop with a pizza box. "Honey, do you have cash?"

The bellhop simply hands over the pizza "It is already taken care of." Simply bowing he walks back down the hallway.

Watching him for a second "Funny looking man." She simply smiles as she shuts the door. Setting the pizza on the table she yells back into the room to me "You didn't think to get drinks did you?"

"No."

"It's ok I will run down to the lobby and get some. I promise I won't be long."

"I will be waiting." Crashing back down on the bed I close my eyes for a second.

"Didn't think that little Jezebel would ever leave."

I turn my head to see the Dark one sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Seriously what do you want?"

Entwining his fingers together he just stared for a good long second. "I've sent Bob to come out and help you with your little problem."

"I thought that you didn't care if I failed. That you would just find somebody else that can fill my shoes and do it."

"True, but I also said that I liked you." Getting out of the chair he sits next to me. "Plus it would take too long to fill someone else in at where you are at just easier keeping you in the game a little longer."

"Swell." I sit up and scoot over a little getting away from him.

"Take the night off. Enjoy yourself this very well could be the last time you can relax." Smiling as he pats me on my leg he gets up and walks out the room.

I get up and follow him into the other room "Damn it what are you talking about?"

"I didn't say anything?" I see Natasha standing there with a couple sodas in her hands looking confused at my outburst and of course the boss long gone as usual.

"Sorry" taking the sodas out of her "I was just talking to myself."

"Oh…" looking around "could have sworn that you were actually talking to someone."

"It's nothing." We sit down and enjoy our food in silence. A feeling of frustration was over flowing me and I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about this job was more different than what I was usually used too. Getting out from the table I look at Natasha "I think I'm going to turn in. I just had a really bad day and just want to be done with it." Giving her my best smile I look at her and simply say "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jon…" she gives me her little smile and watches me go into the other room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The alarm clock goes off and I quickly jump out of the bed getting my bearings I realize that I'm in the hotel and the sun hadn't quite raised yet. Going into the next room I see Natasha looking through her papers at the table. "What time did you get up?"

She looks over to me with her cute smile "Not too long ago I decided to get some work done I thought I was finished with my last project but the company said that my numbers on one of the ventures didn't add up right so here I am double checking them."

"Need any help?" I walk over pulling out the chair.

"Some coffee would be nice." Turning back to her work "stronger the better."

I push the chair back in "Sure, I just need to get dressed." Walking back in to the room I find a sweater and put my slacks on. I head to the door "Did you want something to eat as well?" grabbing my wallet

"Surprise me." Not even giving me a glance.

Walking around the lobby I look to see if my stalker was around, but with nobody around I just assumed that she was probably at the church setting some kind of booby trap for my arrival. Checking the counter the coffee machine was cold so I go to the counter looking for the attendant finding him working diligently on his computer.

"What time do you guys serve breakfast?"

"At 6:00 am…" he turns back to his computer "…the coffee machine is broken but if you head down the street there is a coffee shop there."

I nod my head and tap the counter "Then I guess I will go there then, thank you." Leaving the hotel I felt a little uncomforted Christina had done a decent job putting fear in me, not quite feeling safe I felt that she was always around the corner getting ready to kick me again. Finding the coffee shop I enter and walk straight to the counter.

"You know what they say early bird gets the worm." The employee says greeting me to the shop.

"That is what they say" returning the smile "Two coffees please, one black the other with cream and sugar."

"Coming right up are you here for business or pleasure?"

"Both but mainly for work though" I say enjoying the simple conversation.

"I recommend then the Coliseum great place to visit."

"Sounds like a plan. Tell me do you know how to get to this church?" I pull out my list.

"Never heard of it" he goes back to making the coffee.

Paying for the coffee I head back to the room feeling a little frustrated the church wasn't a very popular place the Codec Gigas said that it was at these coordinates but nobody seems to know what church it is. Walking into the room I set Natasha's coffee down at the table and grab my bag looking for my notes I check my cell phone to see if the Professor had returned my call yet.

"Something wrong?" she says as I let out a heavy sigh.

"Not really just curious about something. When you finish up go ahead and get ready we need to get started."

"I should be ready in about an hour."

"I'm pretty much dressed so whenever you're ready."

With a sterner look in her eyes "I said I will be ready in an hour" turning back to her work she seemed to end the conversation before it even started.

"Ok…" I decide to head back down to the lobby the attendant said breakfast would be ready soon might as well get a bite to eat.

Grabbing a plate I find a seat and enjoy my breakfast in silence. When all of the sudden I feel the sense that someone is watching me, but not feeling like the Dark one but rather someone else. Looking over I see Christina standing there "Can I join you?"

Frustrated at the fact that she manages to haunt me just as bad as the boss I simply resign "Might as well knowing you, you probably will just sit across from me so for the sake of my sanity you might as well. Just keep it pleasant, please."

Sitting down she sets a newspaper on the table and gives me a playful smile "are you going to hold the fact that I kicked you against me?"

"Well… yes!" I shift in my seat a little "contrary to what you might think, but that really did hurt."

"Stop being a baby."

"I'm not being a baby."

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure I know your answer but have you put any thought on my advice on not searching out these items?"

"Like I told you I'm being paid good money to find them, end of story."

"My boss told me that if you wouldn't I would have to find a way to stop you."

Sitting back I look at her for a second "Do you ever feel like a pawn in a big game of Chess?"

"Never thought about it" sitting back she folds her arms.

"Well I do, and it's not a good feeling. Really I'm getting sick of the idea."

"Then quit it would make all of our lives that much simpler."

"Ha ha…" not really finding her amusing "Why is it so important that you stop me? I simply cannot rap my finger around the importance of these specific items."

"This is the way it was explained to me…" moving her plate to the side "…imagine a huge net"

"Ok I'm imagining a huge net."

"Good now what happens when you start to cut the ropes on the net?"

"Fish get out…" as I give her the answer I look back down to the paper and notice the article on it "…Oh my god."

"See now do you understand?"

"No, no that's not what I'm talking about" grabbing the paper I point to the article "I know this guy"

She looks at the article "Sorry to see that he died, was he good person"

I sit back again "No… I mean I don't know… he was helping me with some research on the items I'm looking for."

"It says here that he was a professor at the Smithsonian institute. How was he helping you?"

"He had a book that had some useful information on the locations of these items, but he was also looking to see if it had more information regarding another topic in the same area. It says here that his brakes gave out possibly foul play involved, but no suspects have been identified yet."

"What book?" she said trying to stay on the topic.

"The Codec Gigas… what does it matter."

She starts to get up mumbling something "that makes sense… Sorry, I need to go."

When all of the sudden from behind Christina "That would probably be in your best interest." As she turned around Natasha was standing behind her with her hand on her hips.

"Who might you be?" Christina said with as much conviction.

"Somebody you don't want to mess with."

Quickly I intervene "Christina this is Natasha, Natasha this is Christina."

"I know who the Bitch is. I think it's time for her to leave now."

"Not that it matters to you, but I already was… Jon I will be seeing you around." turning around she walks out of the dining room area as Natasha watched her.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" turning her eyes back to me with her smile returning at the same time. "So what do they have to eat?"

Taking a gulp "um, they have some honey buns and some other stuff."

Simply patting my shoulder she walks over to the buffet grabbing some stuff. Sitting down where Christina had originally sat "So what did she want?"

"Same thing, just wanted me to stop looking for the objects."

"For somebody who was assaulted you really need to keep your distance away from her."

"I know, but she keeps popping up out of nowhere. Well Bob should be here soon he was suppose to arrive this morning" trying to change the subject and eating what food was left on my plate.

"Cool, did you want to go ahead and get started before he gets here?"

"Yes, I think you did a good job scaring Christina she might hold back while we get the next item possibly judging your involvement."

"Sounds good let me finish up and we can head off."

I sit back letting her eat her food I decide to finish the article on Professor Wright death. It seemed very coincidental that he would die before he could give me the information, but it doesn't make sense the Devil cannot physically kill anyone and even then I never told him about the Professor so how could he influence anyone to kill him either. Wondering what information he might have had I sit back pondering my thoughts while Natasha finished her food.

Getting up from the table I felt a little sick Natasha grabs my arm "What's wrong?"

"Don't know my stomach feels a little bitter, must have been the Honey buns." As we walked out to the lobby I sat in the chair so Natasha could get a car. The sickness started to fade when she returned I got up shaking my head "That was weird."

"Well if you are feeling better then let's get going."

"If you don't mind driving I would greatly appreciate it."

"Not a problem" we walk out to the garage finding the car we load up and head out.

Not looking forward to possibly my next encounter with Christina I know that it needs to be done. I pull out the map and figure out the best route to the Church pointing in the direction I sit back while Natasha drove.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Finding the place was easy the only problem it was an empty lot now. I get out of the car and survey the area this was right but where was the church. Looking back to Natasha who just sat in the car looking at me with a confused expression I simply shrugged my shoulders holding out my hands "I'm just as confused as you."

Getting out of the car she walks up to me "Maybe your calculations are off could you have got some of the numbers backwards?"

Looking at the paper "I'm pretty sure this is right." I turn my head scanning the area some more when I see an older woman in the cottage over working what appeared to be a garden "Maybe she can help us?"

Walking back the way she came "Fine you go talk to her and I will wait with the car."

I shrug my shoulders again and start the long walk over to the next cottage. My thoughts question how Natasha attitude had changed a little all I can think is that it must be the jet lag. Taking my time I eventually get to the next dwelling and I walk to the back fence "Excuse me…" I point back over to the open field behind me "…I'm doing some research in this area, and according to my records didn't there use to be a church right there?"

The elderly woman slowly got up from the ground and walked over to me "I seem to recall a place that used to be there, but for the life of me I cannot remember what it was."

"But there was a building there, yes?" excited at the idea that I was getting close.

"Yes, before the war…"

"War you say?" I look at her confused.

"Yes, World War II does that ring a bell there sonny…" giving me a sarcastic look "…there was a bombing raid in this area and I vaguely remember hearing a story of multiple buildings getting hit to include the one next to us, I'm pretty sure it was there."

"Do you know where it actually stood?" feeling the frustration creep back up.

"I think…" she takes a long look at the field "…you see that tree, go east about 20 paces and you should be right on top of it."

I look in the direction she pointed at "20 paces you say?" I turn back towards her offering my hand "Thank you for all your help you have been great."

"No problem do you need any help with anything else?" she says giving me a wink.

Disturbed by the image that runs through my head I quickly respond "No I'm good, thank you anyway" I head back to the field not really wanting to look back I decide to study the field hoping to see some kind of sign that I'm in the right direction. Getting back to the car I see Natasha laid back in the driver seat listening to some music. Getting into the car I sit next to her "Well I don't know if I have good news or bad."

"What did the old woman say?"

"She said before the War there used to be a building there that was eventually destroyed by a bombing raid" turning the music volume down a little "So the good news is that the church must have been there, but the bad news is I don't see where they would have buried a Saint around here and I have no idea where to look for the item if it's even here."

"Sounds like a problem then."

"Yes it is…" opening the door "…give me a few minutes I'm going to go for a walk and just survey the area a little maybe something will spawn up." I step out of the car and shut the door walking towards the tree not seeing anything but grass, trees, and hills I decide to meditate for a minute. Sitting next to the tree I just look out on the horizon enjoying the cool breeze as it brushed up along my face looking back at the car I see that Natasha had laid back in the chair again, I can't help to think that something was bothering her as if that wasn't enough my peaceful moment seemed to be quickly disappearing.

"Did you hit a snag in the road?" I look up to see Lucifer standing next to me.

"You can say that…" getting up I throw a rock down the hill "I know the item is here I just don't know where to look." I start to follow the rock that I just threw.

Following along he places his hand on my arm "I can't press the matter on how much I would like you to finish this job can I."

"Sometimes you don't make sense…" turning to him I try to put some conviction in my voice "One minute you say take your time next you tell me to hurry along. Also you tell me you can get someone else to do the job then you tell me I change my mind and decide you're going to help me. Can you please make up your mind or I'm just going to say fine get someone else to do your dirty work."

"If you want to throw in the towel that is fine by me just say the word and our contract has been fulfilled and you can move in downstairs." He jests with a smile.

"You would like that wouldn't you. If memory serves me correct this isn't our normal arrangement and you can't hold me to the same standards of the contract." Feeling confident against him it was nice to have some ground to stand on against his usual threats.

"Really…" his smile returning "…were exactly does it say that in the contract?"

"You said that all I had to do was find certain items that you would instruct me to find when the time was right. At no time have you told me what items to find I have had to guess so far."

"I never said I would give you specific detail I just said that there would be items." Smiling strong he stood there like I had no way to beat him at his own game. "Nor did I say that you were allowed to have people working with you to help achieve your goal to spend the money to support them that I gave to you to help achieve these little quests yet here you are with that little Jezebel in the car so if that was the case than our deal would also be null and void as well. Don't over step your bounds just find the items and let us get you home, and I can be happy with the achievements that you help me accomplished."

Taking a minute to comprehend his argument I stand there frustrated as usual. "Fine, let me get back to work then the light is falling and I rather not be out here in the dark looking for this stuff." Walking off I start down the hill picking up rocks throwing them all over the place until one time when a sound that wasn't usually heard in a field gets my attention. Walking over to some bushes weaving through them I find a head stone that read 'Here lays the Patron Saint…' sitting down in the dirt and laughing turning my head looking up to the sky I give a quick nod not really sure if he helped but thankful in case he did.

Getting up running back to the car jumping into the passenger seat, as the car shook it would appear that Natasha had fallen asleep as she starts to raise I say to her "We need to find a shovel time to go shopping again."

Still groggy responding with tiredness in her voice "did you find it?"

"I think I did" the smile returning to my face. She starts the car and we head off into the sunset "probably would be better if we get this done tomorrow."

"What about that psycho girl won't she be here and try to stop you?"

"I don't think so it is possible she doesn't even know about this location. We might be safe on this little venture."

"If you say so" is all she says putting her concentration back onto the road.

Heading back to the hotel we had decided that it was too late to go back to the grave we would try to get another early start tomorrow as we walked into the lobby I look over at the chairs to see a familiar face and decide to greet him "Bob, so glad you could make it, I thought that you were suppose to be here this morning."

Bob got out of his seat grabbing my hand "Sorry the boss changed his plan at the last minute and sent me on another errand before coming out here." Looking over to my left he sees the beautiful woman standing next to me "Didn't know that you had time for fun though" saying with a playful smile.

"Oh this is Natasha she works for a subcontracting company for the IRS met her on the last trip out and bumped into her when I came back you could almost say it's a small world."

"An IRS agent… what's the old saying… If God created man in his own image he must have used an IRS agent to design the Devil…"

Quickly I stop him from finishing his statement "…she's just along for the ride Bob. So what did the boss have you do before you came?" changing the subject my hopes were also searching for the truth of the Professor and if he had anything to do with it.

"Oh that…" turns his attention back to me "I just had to kill a problem…" looking at me with a serious tone "Damn, squirrels chewed through the cable taking out the power in the shop." Letting out a hearty chuckle and slapping me on the back "Poor things didn't stand a chance."

Laughing with him but keep my thoughts in the back of my head "Well then let us get you a room. We have a long day tomorrow may as well get some rest while we can."

"Boss said that you had a problem that needed fixing?"

"I'll tell you about her tomorrow" trying to head over to the counter so that we could retire for the day.

"I'm actually well rested from the flight. I think I will go out for a while any idea where to go."

"I hear the Coliseum is a great place to visit." Remembering the conversation I had with the one person at the coffee shop.

"Sounds good see you first thing in the morning." He watches us get into the elevator as the doors shut I could have sworn he winked at me, not really thinking anything of it I just shrug my shoulders.

We enter the room and the first thing I do is grab a glass and the bottle of Scotch. As I sit I watch as Natasha heads to the room pouring myself a glass I rest the glass on my head. A few minutes go by as I take a load off of my feet when all of the sudden I feel her hands grabbing onto my shoulders I look up to see her wearing a slightly see through red nightgown letting her hands do their magic I sit back and relax.

Next thing I know she wraps around me straddling my lap "Take me" is all she whispers into my ear.

I begin to kiss her moving forward I pick her up and carry her to the bedroom "I wasn't sure you felt the same" I plead "it has been a really long time for me."

Giving me a serious look "Shut up, and just take me." I throw her on the bed and we let our passion take over as we enjoy the night with each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Waking up I lay there for a second recalling last night's exploits I smile at the thought of the things we did last night. Turning my head I see Natasha with her face away from me rolling over I cuddle up to her raking my fingers lightly down her arm feeling her other hand grabbing mine she turns her head "Somebody must have had a good night."

"Yeah, you could say that." Turning onto my back "I don't think some of the things we did last night were legal in some countries" giving myself a self satisfactory smile resting my hands behind my head.

"You wish." Saying with a smile on her face she quickly gets out of the bed. "Come on don't we have some things we need to do today."

"Yeah, yeah couldn't we just take the day off and lay here for a while." Giving her my most pathetic look hoping she would crawl back into the bed with me.

"No..." she says with a slightly serious look on her face "I mean no…" softening her voice "…you need to get ready, your friend Bob is probably waiting for us down stairs."

Throwing the sheets off I get out of the bed heading to the bathroom as I walk into the bathroom I notice lines on my side. Touching them I realize the pain that came from them "You're kind of rough" yelling back into the room.

"Not my fault you like it that way" saying playfully back.

Jumping in the shower I take my time to enjoy the water refreshing my body trying not to irritate the wounds that were inflicted from last night. "Hey did you get Bob's room number?"

"Nope, didn't know I was supposed to."

"No, just hoping I guess. Well I'm sure we will find him in the dining area."

Hearing her walk into the bathroom "I laid some clothes for you on the counter. We need to get going if we are going to get an early start."

"What's your hurry? It didn't look like Christina even knew about that location."

"Better safe than sorry, don't know about you but I don't want her to find out."

Turning off the water I jump out of the shower grabbing the towel drying off my body I see my clothes on the counter "Where's my other clothes I laid out?"

"Did you forget that you're going to be digging today?" saying as she leaned up on the door frame with her arms crossed.

"What about you? You're looking a little too nice for today's work."

"Hello, I'm on vacation remember… plus digging is a boy thing."

"Touché…" getting dressed we begin to head out the room grabbing my phone I notice that there is message on it "I don't remember checking my messages?"

Putting my phone to my ear Natasha stood by the door "You can check it in the car let's go."

"Go ahead and see if Bob is waiting for us and grab some food for us so we can eat it on the drive to the site, I just want to check this real quick."

"Fine" slamming the door behind her I go to the table and check the message.

To my surprise it was a message from Professor Wright "…Mr. Helfind this is Professor Wright I need to talk to you… I don't want to say this over the phone but I believe you might be doing something you shouldn't be doing… whatever you do be careful on who you trust I have a colleague in Europe that can be trusted I sent her some information that might help you understand what is going on. Her name is Christina Arella she works for the Vatican as a religious consultant primarily studying and verifying prophetic signs, she may have insights that could help you. I promise you that she can be trusted I will call back when I get a chance…" The message ends sitting there for a second placing my phone on the table in total disbelief in what I just heard I lean back into the chair putting my head into my hands.

My phone goes off and I quickly jump scrambling for the phone "Hel..hello…" not taking the time to see who was calling.

"Bob's down here waiting let's go" is all Natasha says before hanging up.

Grabbing my jacket I head for the door hoping that I do in fact run into Christina again apparently we do have some things to talk about after all.

Driving down the road looking through my bag Natasha turns to me "So what was your message about?"

I hesitate not really sure what to say "Oh it was nothing… a message from the Professor telling to call him back" heeding his words he told me not trust anyone and right now I'm to confused to think anything else.

"What did Professor Wright want?"

"Nothing he just wanted me to call him back saying that he had some important information for me. So Bob what did you think of the Coliseum?" trying to change the subject.

"What oh yeah I got to say neat place. Thanks for the recommendation."

"Not a problem Bob, it was recommended to me just didn't have the time to check it out myself" giving him a smile back.

"So who's this person that is causing problems anyway?" Bob seemed to want to get back to business.

"Christina… her last name escapes me…"

"Arella, right Hun?" Natasha interjecting herself back into the conversation.

"Yeah, that's right. Anyway not sure who she works for but she is as secretive as we are to our employer, but she seems rather intent on stopping us from collecting the items for our boss."

"How intent doing you think she will be?" Bob seeming to get a little more serious with the subject progressed.

"Well she knocked out Jon and tied him up for starters."

Turning to Natasha "Hey if I wanted peanuts I would ask the peanut gallery, and she surprised me."

"Sorry, but it is true."

Shaking my head "Anyway, last couple of encounters she has been a little more pleasant but she keeps reiterating on the fact that she will stop at nothing to keep us from obtaining the items."

"So I should treat her as hostile then?"

Natasha answering before I had a chance "Yes."

Finally having enough of her interjections "Do you mind? Are you not on vacation let me worry about the details."

Giving me her little smile "Sorry that I worry about you, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. So if that means me getting my hands a little dirty then so be it."

Resigning a little to her response "Thank you, but your jest are not required."

Bob trying to lighten the mood "Do I need to be driving so that you two can talk things through?"

"No Bob thank you, but we are almost there anyway." Turning in my seat I set my head on the back head rest wondering if it was the Professors words that has got me so defensive or the way Natasha has been acting of late, probably better to just enjoy the rest of the ride in silence as not to make a bigger ass of myself. "I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's ok Jon" laying her hand on my leg I see her smile in my peripherals and return the smile.

Driving up to the site we get out of the car and start our decent down the hill, scanning the horizon in the hopes to see Christina lurking in the trees at the same time I think to myself what would I do even if I saw her? Finding our way to the marker I throw my shovel to the ground and start to take off my shirt.

"I think I will watch from over there." Giving me a wink she strolls over to side laying a blanket on the grass and setting her bag down. "I have snacks and water for you boys if you get thirsty or hungry." Sitting down she gives me a big smile as I begin shoveling the Earth.

"So am I to assume you will be supervising, Natasha?" Bob said as he begins to dig on the other side.

"You bet as it was told to me I'm on vacation just consider me a tourist." Giving Bob a smaller smile then the one she gave me.

A few hours go by when I finally decide to take a break "This is harder than it looks" I say to Bob.

"Well the rocks make it hard to shovel should have bought a pick-axe too." Not turning to stop his work.

"Noted for the dig if there is one" I place the shovel in the ground and rest my hand on the handle. "Bob why don't you take a break I think I will head down to the stream to freshen up."

"Sounds like a plan" as he gets out of the hole he plops down on the blanket grabbing a bottle of water.

I look up to where the car was parked not able to see Natasha. "When did she go to the car?" wiping my brow of the sweat.

"I think it was about an hour ago." Not even trying to raise his head from the blanket.

"Well if she comes back before I get back let her know that I'm at the stream."

"Sounds good boss I'll be here."

Getting out of the hole grabbing my shirt I walk down to the stream. Kneeling down scooping the water into my hands I splash my face.

"Didn't think you would ever take a break" I look up to see Christina sitting across from me on the other edge of the stream.

Getting up I walk through the water to other side with a slightly heated tone "Why didn't you tell me that you knew the Professor?"

"During our last conversation I hadn't read it yet, and I didn't know he was dead till you pointed the article out in the paper" saying defensively.

"So what was so important that cost him his life?"

"It didn't really make sense" pulling out a piece of paper "all it says is that that the backdoor is littered with lies, and that mirrors and words are sometimes jumbled to mean something else."

"What?" grabbing the paper from her I reread the exact same words "This doesn't make any sense, and doesn't help." Sitting down on the ground grabbing my hair I start to cry over the frustration of everything not making sense. "So what are you doing here really Professor Wright said something that you work for the Vatican consulting about prophecy or something in that line?"

"Yes…" she says with submission.

"So what are you doing here?" looking up to her but before she could answer we hear a yell from back at the site.

"JON!" sounding almost like Bob yelling.

I get up and run to the clearing "What?" responding back.

"I hit something."

"I'll be there in a second."

Grabbing my arm "What did you find?"

I shake her grasp off and start to walk away "There are people here with me it would probably be in your best interest not to be seen."

"Jon don't see anything" as if she was pleading as if she knew what my powers were.

I stop turning back to her but all I see is her back as I watch her running off into the woods. Well if anything came from this at least I knew that she wasn't an angel like the boss, I hear Bob calling for me again turning back I start running towards the site.

Running up Natasha and Bob are standing at the mouth of the hole looking down. Walking up I stand alongside them looking down with them to see a huge stone cover it would appear that Bob had already found the edges giving me a better idea on what I was dealing with. Grabbing my shovel I jump down and start trying to pry the lid open looking up to Bob just watching "Do you mind giving me a hand?"

"What, oh yeah sorry" jumping down he helps pry open the lid as if it was vacuum sealed we feel a gush of air swoop past our legs entering the casket.

Looking up to Natasha I gesture towards the blanket "Can you please get me my flashlight out of my bag?" Quickly returning she drops the flashlight into my hand and I turn it on looking into the casket to see a deep stairway that leads to an unknown place. "Wasn't expecting that" facing Bob seeing his look of astonishment.

"Nope definitely wasn't expecting that one" looking over to me giving me pat on the shoulder "you first."

"Bob as much as I would like you to go down there with me. I rather you stay here with Natasha making sure that nobody sneak up behind me and bury me alive."

"Good idea" grabbing the edge he quickly jumps out of the hole.

"Why can't I go?" Natasha says with a plea on her face.

"Something tells me to do this one by myself, can't really explain it."

"Fine, hurry up please."

"I will" nodding my head at Bob and Natasha slowly beginning my decent down the stairs I think to myself really wasn't expecting this one.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Slowly descending to the bottom of the stairs I find a body slumped on the ground that appeared to be trying to crawl up. Upon closer inspection I realize that it is a soldier that had died a long time ago, which would explain why there was a vacuum when we opened the tomb this poor sap must have sucked all the oxygen out of here before he died.

I keep walking down the hall to find an open room and gravesite in the middle. Walking around I see another body kneeling in front of the grave as I begin to approach it looks up "Who are you?" he says to me.

Jumping back with a confused look on my face "What do you mean who am I? Who the hell are you?"

"Not fair I asked you first."

I shine the light on him and notice something was not right about him "How are you alive? When we opened this tomb there was no air in here." Walking a little closer "I'm Jon… who are you?"

"Lieutenant Heagey I was in the Army… I don't know how I'm alive" walking towards me he leans up against the tomb "All I remember is after my plane crashed I was able to crawl out of the fuselage not really knowing how I survived but with the raid going on I didn't know how much longer I would live so I moved to a church crawling into what looked like a bomb shelter. Just after I got in I remember hearing and feeling a huge explosion realizing that the door behind me was buried I remember searching for another way out… must have looked for hours in the dark searching for a way… I found what I thought was steps and all I remember is as tired as I was I tried to crawl up them… until a man started to talk to me behind me I quickly turned and there he sat in front of a fire…"

Listening to the story I begin to realize where it was going "He asked you to return to the flock didn't he?"

"Yes… but my faith was never strong and at the moment I had my doubts" he said with a solemn look on his face.

"You told him no didn't you?" coming to the conclusion that he was like me "and then showed you the mistake of your choice?"

"Yes… I have been here ever since trying to repent" resting his hand on the tomb.

"It won't do you any good" said a voice from behind the tomb.

Heagey jumps look around "Who are you?"

"Don't mind him…" shining my light in his direction to reveal my boss standing there "…he's just a nuisance here to grant what you think are your dreams."

"Now I take offense to that, I know why not ask Carl here what life is like forsaken by all." Saying with his smile

Turning towards me he grabs my arms "It's horrible I have been alone in the dark for God knows how long, never being able to leave always wondering if the light will ever return."

"I promise you that it's got to be better than the lie I live" pleading with him.

"Yeah the lies… sex with woman… drinking to your heart's content… traveling the world seeing the sites… should I go on."

"What do I have to do?" turning he begins to plead to him.

I watch as he makes his deal nothing I say or do can change the outcome of this meeting, and before I know it he is gone. "You knew he was down here didn't you?"

"Yep, but at the time he didn't have anything to offer me being stuck in this place. If it wasn't for you unearthing him I probably would have never used him. Granted even if I had come to him when he first was entombed in here I don't think he would have accepted my offer, he did have faith for awhile I had to wait till the time was right before I wanted to propose it too him."

"I couldn't stop him?" as I sit down against the tomb.

"Oh there were hundreds of things you could have said that would have changed his mind…" giving me his coy smile "…you just didn't say any of them." Looking around he sweeps his finger across the tomb and looks at it with some discuss "You need to keep moving there is work to be done."

I get up and begin my inspection of the area again finding the same shimmer from last time emanating from the coffin itself. As I pry open the hood I inspect the body looking for the item in question finally looking at his shoes I see the shimmer protruding from his foot. Removing the shoe I find that the saint was missing his foot and walked with a peg leg and it was that prostheses that was shimmering.

Heading out of the tomb I walk up the steps climbing out of the hole to find Natasha and Bob sitting on the blanket watching me crawl out. "That is what the hubbub is all about." Natasha said looking at the prosthetic in my hand.

"Yep" I go to hand it to her but she shy's away from it.

"Ewe that was on a dead guy" hiding behind Bob.

"I'll take it sir" Bob grabs it and heads up to the car.

"What's wrong?" Natasha grabs my arm and turns me towards her.

"Nothing, it's just sad down there I'm ready to go." Walking towards the car I decide not to look back.

Running up to my side "Well let's get going the next stop should be about an hour to get too, we might be able to take care of two projects in one day."

Pulling up to the church we get out of the car and head in through the front door. "You think she will try something?" Bob says casually to me.

"The last time she attacked him she did, keep your eye out" Natasha once again answering for me.

Letting it go this time "You two go towards the back they usually keep these guys in the back" pointing to a door "Check that door, I'll go talk to the Priest." For once Natasha doesn't give me any quarrel about my orders and proceeds to follow Bob toward the door. Walking over to the Priest "Excuse me… father, I'm a research student looking into Patron Saints in this area, and I was told that there was one buried here."

The Priest turns towards me "Yes, but we are doing some renovations in the back right now. The Vatican has sent someone to help with the restoration of the tomb hoping that people will start showing their appreciation towards their accomplishments. It could be several months before they have completed their work."

"I see, well maybe next time I come out it will be open again?"

"I'm sorry that you traveled all the way out here for nothing, maybe I can talk to the representative Ms. Arella on giving you a private viewing?"

Well I'll give her kudos on that maneuver "No, that'll be ok I'm sure she is a busy person and I would hate to stop their work for my research."

"Like I said it wouldn't too much of a hassle."

"Thank you no" I walk towards the back to the door where I sent the others too. Seeing them walking together they did an impressive job blending in with the other onlookers. Approaching them Natasha sees me giving her usual smile she grasps my arm and holds on.

"Any luck?"

"Christina beat us to this one. We will get some food and find something to do till later, hopefully by the time we get back most of the workers will be gone for the day."

"Sounds good I saw a Thai restaurant down the road" resting her head on my shoulder.

"How about it Bob sound good to you?"

"Yeah, I need to check on something first save a seat for me though I'll be there shortly."

Going our separate way Natasha and I stroll down the road enjoying the view "you seem distracted today what's going on?"

Looking off to the hills "I just wish I knew what the Professor wanted, is all. He seemed like he wanted to tell me something important and now I will never know what."

"Professor Wright is in a better place now, you have to believe that."

I ponder on the thought when I realize something that she said "When did I tell you the Professor's name?"

"The other morning, when we were at breakfast… you know the day he died" giving me a quizzical look.

"No, I didn't tell you his name the other day I have always referred to him as the Professor." stopping and turning I grab her arm "Who do you work for?"

"What, nobody" ripping her arm out of my hand she slaps me in the face "How dare you."

Gathering my composure "I'm sorry, I'm just so confused things aren't making sense to me right now."

"They better start making sense or you can see me off on the next flight."

"No, no I don't want that…" grabbing her hand softly "…I don't know what has gotten into me things have just been confusing I must have told you his name and don't remember that is all."

"I think you need to get some rest I'm going to take you back to the hotel we can try this tomorrow." Taking her hand out of mine she places it on her hip "Go to the car and wait there I will go find Bob so we can leave."

Shaking my head "Yeah, maybe a goodnight sleep will do me some good." Walking down the street I make my way to the car to find the boss leaning against the trunk.

"Has trouble be fallen our noble seeker?" with his usual smile.

"Damn you, I swear do you just enjoy watching me suffer?"

"A matter of fact… I do. Look your duties to me are almost completed you have performed above all, so just before you finished and you're completely out my clutches I thought I would have a little fun with you."

"A little fun?" worried that if this is a little fun I would hate to see big fun. "So what do I owe this visit no souls to be had here?"

"No just saw you tormented and thought that I would… gloat a little." Smile returning in kind.

"Thanks I'm just going to sit in the car until Natasha gets back with Bob."

"Oh, don't let me stop you I'll wait with you."

"Please don't you have somebody else you can torment right about now?"

"I do, but nobody that would be as satisfying as you."

Giving in to frustration I open the back door and crash in the back seat. Enjoying the silence I assume that he is just standing over waiting for me to lift my head so that he can gloat some more, but his words never begin and I slowly drift off into a deep sleep.


End file.
